


Rain

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Rain rain go awayCome again another dayRain rain go awayCrowley wants to slither away





	Rain

Crowley had an aversion to the rain.

The demon sat with his back facing the window. He pointedly refused to turn his head in any way that would give him a view of outside. He smiled kindly at Aziraphale regardless, pretending nothing was wrong as they enjoyed each other’s company.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked.

“Hm?”

“What would you say to a little walk to the shop for some sweets?”

“It’s raining.”

“Not terribly.”

Crowley frowned a little, “we could just miracle up some sweets,” he said.

“That would be stealing.”

“I’m a demon that’s what we do.”

“It’s only a few doors down.”

“We could go later.”

“Crowley…”

The demon blushed and pouted a little. He looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. “...must we?” he finally asked.

“Why are you so worried?” he gently asked.

“I don’t like that wet stuff…”

“It’s water.”

“It’s rain.”

“Still water.”

“It could drown everything again!”

And there it was.

Aziraphale nodded a little, standing in front of Crowley. He held a hand out to him and kindly smiled. “Do you trust me?”

“...you know I do.”

“Then come with me.” He waited patiently, smiling as Crowley finally put his hand into his own and stood up.

“Just a quick walk?” he asked.

“Just a quick walk,” he promised.

Crowley hesitated a moment more but headed for the door, opening it to step out. The sooner this was finished the better. He blinked when he heard something large unfurling above him and he looked up.

Aziraphale smiled as he held his large cream colored umbrella over the two of them. “Big enough for both of us,” he promised.

Crowley blushed and smiled, nuzzling his cheek gratefully before they started off.


End file.
